1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a visually handicapped person guide and support system and apparatus both of which use resonance labels (commonly named resonance tags).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, several kinds of visually handicapped person guide system are known. For example, a system disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application 204237/74 has a following composition. An inducing coil which generates an alternating current magnetic field due to previous excitation caused by a transmitter and an output device which gives an indication of guidance are buried at a dangerous point. Then, when a visually handicapped person, who carries a sensor manufactured with a material generating alternating current magnetic field due to its high magnetic permeability, approaches to the dangerous point, inductance of the inducing coil is changed and this change is detected. Thus, the output device such as a sounding device gives an notice to the person that this point is dangerous.
However, in a conventional system of this kind, the transmitter by which the inducing coil generates the alternating current magnetic field, an electronic circuit by which the inductance change of inducing coil is detected, and the output device by which the indication of guidance is given are necessary in very dangerous point, resulting in high cost. Additionally, if the system is loaded in an existing structure or provided temporarily, e.g. in an exhibition hall which is open for a short period, construction for loading the system is complicated and difficult, which causes a problem. Moreover, by utilizing this conventional system, given information output is only one kind; changing of inductance of inducing coil. Accordingly, at a point where two or more than two kinds of information output are required, the number of kinds of inducing coil and output device should be the same as those of information output.
In application, if the visually handicapped person stays at one position for long time, notice from the output device, e.g. voice message from the sounding device is repeated many times. Such situation is apt to scare the visually handicapped person. Further, if the dangerous point is located among many buildings, since the voice from the sounding device makes an echo, the visually handicapped person can not understand its voice source. In this case, although the guidance system is used, mental complication of the visually handicapped person is increased on the contrary.